


thoughts of finality

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Final Battle, Gen, Genocide Route, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Thoughts from the final battle.Thoughts from you.Thoughts from him.Thoughts from them.





	1. thoughts from you

You watch him through slightly squinted eyes, running one dust-caked finger over the knife in your hand.

He stares back with that empty grin, eyes silently pleading for you to give up.

The soul in your chest twinges. You were just curious. You just wanted to see what would happen.

A few errant tears wobble on your eyelashes, and you blink them away, taking a step forward.

He sighs with his whole body, shoulders slumping and grin almost wavering as a breath of hopelessness slips between his teeth.

"ready?" He asks.

He tugs your soul forward before you can respond, and the battle begins.

You duck and dodge and weave, dancing around attacks you've memorized long ago.

He's memorized you too, but you're patient as he speaks, telling you things you both already know.

His slippered feet don't seem to move as he dodges.

You wonder if it's magic.

***

You reach the halfway point. His pleas are half-hearted; he knows you won't fall for it again.

Your vision blurs with tears. You know how this ends.

You attack again.

He dodges, with another of his full-body sighs.

You keep fighting.

***

"survive this," he says, his eye glowing blue and gold. "and i'll show you my special attack."

You _do_ survive this time, surprisingly. 

He's staring at you again, his eyes dark and empty. He looks desperate.

Hopeless.

You're lifted from your feet and slammed into the walls, violent and reckless, tearing away HP a point at a time.

You can see his mask starting to fracture, panic bleeding through.

He's finished.

Out of patterns, out of Blasters, out of strength.

His skull is slick with sweat, and the magic in his eye flickers from overuse.

The desperate attack fades, and you float back to the floor just as the magic gives out entirely.

You watch him slowly fall asleep.

You're crying again.

But you're curious.

You dart forward-

He dodges.

You strike again.

He doesn't let you see him die. He  stumbles away, mumbling something about his brother, and you can hear the sob in his voice.

EXP courses through you as he turns to dust.

You stand there with tears running down your cheeks and a heart full of LOVE.

You wipe away the tears and leave the hall, not once looking back.


	2. thoughts from him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look at the human.
> 
> They look back.
> 
> You can't afford not to care anymore.

You watch them run one dust-caked finger over the knife in their hand. You let your eye sockets go empty as you intone the speech that has become second nature to you.

_You want them to give up._

They look... defensive. Their dusty eyes blink, and they step forward.

You sigh, forcing the empty grin to stay in place.

"ready?" You ask, and whip your left hand out of your pocket to drag their soul forward like you've done a hundred thousand times before, and the battle begins.

Their delicate feet and LOVE-drenched SOUL dance out of the way of long-memorized attacks.

You've memorized them too, but they're patient as you speak, telling them things you both already know.

_Why won't they give up?_

***

They reach the halfway point. You offer your half-hearted pleas, knowing well enough that there's no hope of them falling for your false offers again. 

You swallow past the lump in your non-existent throat and blink tears from your eye sockets.

You both know how this ends.

They attack again, and you bury a sob in a heavy sigh as the fight continues.

***

"survive this," you say, left eye alight with blue-gold magic. "and i'll show you my special attack."

They do survive this time, and your SOUL aches with hopelessness.

You hope your dark eyes don't show the desperation you feel.

 

You lift them off their feet and slam them into the walls. You're being too violent, too reckless, tearing away HP a point at a time, not enough to kill.

The mask you wear is starting to fracture, panic bleeding through. You're finished. Out of patterns, out of Blasters, out of strength. Your skull is slick with sweat, and the magic in youreye flickers from overuse.

The desperate attack fades, and the human floats back to the floor as your magic gives out entirely.

 You're... so... tired...

_They're never giving up._

_***_

You have barely drifted off to sleep when your magic sparks, forcing you back to wakefulness and sliding your slippered feet aside in a smooth dodge.

The human is staring at you, clutching their knife, panting and enraged, tears cutting tracks through the dust on their face.

"did you really think-"

The words are barely out of your mouth before they strike again, and this time you don't dodge in time.

You can see them crying as you stumble away.

"papyrus..." You choke on his name. "do you want anything?"

You see your SOUL hover in front of you, and shatter.

Darkness swallows you up.


	3. thoughts from them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk watches.

They watch from behind your eyes. You can feel them. You know that Sans can, too.

They begged and screamed and cried at the beginning, but they're silent now, watching.

They're judging you, almost as much as Sans is. You can feel it.

 _you took away our happy ending._ They whisper to you. _the happy ending i made for for all of us. why did you take it away?_

They know why. You know why. Sans knows why.

You were bored. You were bored with the happy ending. Bored with the game.

You cartwheel out of the way of another attack, and they sob inside your head. _just reset. please, just reset._

"stay frisk" Sans had begged you, at the end.

"Let Frisk have their happy ending." Flowey had pleaded when you returned.

They start crying when you kill him.

You let them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for the hiatus! I've been super busy and managed to comepletely forget about this fic. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!


End file.
